Pokémon Delta Emerald: The Bite
by Black Star Beelze
Summary: Six years after ORAS Brendan has returned from his training in Kalos to take his job as league champion. Though after being cheating on by May, will he ever be able to see behind the scar and look at his dragoness the way she looks at him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone I am Beelze, I am just getting starting on this so please no flames, just constructive criticism. I don't own Pokémon and be glad that I don't, I probably give the new regions and the pokemon within them ridiculous names. Anyways this is my Zinnia x Brendan story. **

* * *

It had been years since he stepped slept in his bed, six years in fact. Six years in Kalos made him a stronger person and a new man. Sadly with the opening of his grey eyes Brendan's return to his family was at its end. Slowly getting up he went to grab his clothes to head off to meet up with Steven. He took a quick shower before he started to put on his red muscle shirt and threw on his emerald green and black coat over it. He buttoned his black long pants that matched the design of his shorts from six years ago. He tied on his shoes and clicked on his black and emerald green Mega Bracelet. "Alright Mom I have to go now see you around the holidays." He dusted some of his dyed white bangs out of his face thinking on when would he cut his hair.

His mother kept a strait face as she answered, "I hate how much like your father you have become but I guess it can't be helped. See you later son and don't forget your partners there." His mother pointed to the green and black bag on the chair.

"Never would dream on it" He grabbed his emerald green bag and grabbed one his pokeballs from it before he slung it over his shoulder. He opened the door and proceeded to throw the pokeball. "Alright Delta time to go!" In front of the Hoenn champion was his Rayquaza, oh did that bring back some memories. Brendan finnally got on the back of his mighty pokemon and flew off to Pokemon League.

Standing there at the doors to the said building was the former champion Steven who pointed to his watch, "Your five minutes late, I didn't call you hear just to start your first offical day as league champion."

The new king of Hoenn rose an eyebrow, "Then what the hell did you call me for?"

Steven took on a frown knowing the nineteen year old's reaction, "Its involving Zinnia and well…your love life."

Brendan's eyes became hollow and soulless. Delta nudged him trying to keep him in a good mood but it was too late, he had already remembered how May cheated on him with Wally. With that his desire to get them back returned, "I told you I have none Steven. I think you retained the point of my rant during my training in Kalos."

Steven deadpanned not having any more of Brendan's heartbroken bullshit, "Well now you do, you remember how Zinnia bit you to knock you out at Sky Pillar. Well I did some research and found out that wasn't just a simple bite that is now a scar on your shoulder. Like dragons Draconids also have only one mate and at the moment of their choice bite them so technically you are her mate so to speak."

Brendan twitched as Delta already knowing this gave a Rayquaza like laugh, "WHAT!"

Meteor Falls

"Well its been six long years, wonder how _my_ little champion has been doing. What do you think Aster?" The Whismur only cheerfully answered her trainer. "Thats good, I heard that bitch with the Blaziken cheated on him. Remind me to push her off a cliff at some point. Anyways its time to see my man Sala lets go!" The lorekeeper threw her pokeball as her Salamance with a band wrapped around its front leg popped out. In a flash she flew off towards the Pokemon League.

Unknown to her a old woman exited the cave watching her fly off, "Zinnia must you always be so hasty?"

That Night at the Pokemon League

Brendan finished healing his first three pokemon for the fifth time in a row. "Is no one really that worty? I seriously haven't used Delta once. Aww well I got a schedule to fallow so I have to do exhibition matches for the next five weeks."

"Sure you don't want to have company _my_ champion."

"Zinnia!" Brendan turned around starting off enraged but ended up dumbstruck. He wasn't expecting to see that puberty would be so good to her. She got what May couldn't obtain which was an hourglass figure. She was wearing similar clothing to six years ago but it exposed her toned stomach and her luscious legs. "Well…uh…okay damn you look well."

The lorekeeper blushed at the comment. "Well your a sight for sore eyes as well, by that look you had you know about our situation."

Brendan shook his head as he stopped ogling her, "Yeah and I am here to say that I am not an animal, there is no just thing as mates in my life." He slowly grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "But if you are so sure on this then state your mind to me with your improved skills, go X-Flare!" With that he threw the pokeball as a Charizard with a gauntlet on its left wrist came out.

Zinnia jumped off her Salamence she was riding and stood looking into Brendan's eyes. "Fair enough then, you are simply in denial."

"Mega Evolve!" The two of them pressed their keystones and the yellow lightning exploded from the stones and met blue lighting from their pokemons's mega stones. Now standing before them was Mega Charizard X and Mega Salamence.

"Ladies first then, Sala use Flamethrower!" Zinnia's Salamence shot out a jet of red fire from its mouth.

Brendan thrusted his hand outward fingers spread before commanding his partner, " that with your Flamethrower X-Flare!" His Charizard breathed out its own blue flame causing a mass burst of fire between the two bathing the area in light.

Two Hours later

"You…really got stronger my champion." Zinna and Sala were panting from getting caught up in to many of the clashes of the mega pokemon.

Brendan and X-Flare were in no better condition, "Same to you, you were always a tough opponent but damn you got good. Though its about time I stop having fun and finish this up. Flare Blitz!" The Charizard was covered in a massive amount of blue fire as it soared at its combatant.

Zinnia snapped her fingers as her Salamence was covered in blue energy, "Dragon Rush!" The energy was shaped into a dragon as Sala dived down and met the Flare Blitz head on. When the smoke cleard both were back to normal and only Brendan's pokemon was still standing. "How could I lose in a dragon type battle?"

Brendan returned his pokemon, "X-Flare was the first pokemon I recieved when Steven started to train me in Kalos, all the expierances we share is show through his Mega Evolution. Though you lost I still see that your resolve is a true one. Plus Steven kept begging me to get a girlfriend anyways…but I want to get to know you first." The king of Hoenn extended his hand out to the lorekeeper to help her up.

Zinnia had a tear in her eye expecting a completetly different answer, "Huh?" She slowly grabbed his hand as she was pulled up onto her feet.

Brendan smiled, looking a bit pained as if from a thought, but smiled nonetheless, "I am not believing the mate crap yet, but I will give you a chance. Plus going on these exhibition battle tour alone would be just plain boring."

Unknown Location

"Rufus we are getting close to finding Hoopa's location, it will soon be captured." Two mysterious people wearing green and white clothing similar to that of the Team Plasma that attacked two years after the orginal team plasma attacked. A man wearing a black leather bikers jacket, green muscle shirt, and black and green pants with a Pidgeot on his shoulder stood up.

The man spread his arms wide sming with gratitude, "Excellent Tempest, Gale with Hoopa's teleportation powers we shall control all Ledgendary pokemon at are beck and call. With it Team Stratos will bring upon forced but true peace to the world!"

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter to my first story. Please review and give me tips to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Time Dragon Rises

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the support for my first chapter. Anyways I don't own Pokémon if you want to know why I shouldn't just check the first chapter.**

* * *

Deford Town

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this exhibition match between the Hoenn champion Brendan and Deford cup winner Augustus! The cup winner was wearing a all orange outfit with a headband containing a key stone.

Brendan flicked his half dyed bangs, "Well then lets see what you got, steal the show Eon!" He threw out his pokemon as his Latios came out, on its head was a helmet like object with a mega stone on it.

The older trainer laughed, "You seriously give them nicknames what a joke. Go Ampharos." He threw out his electric pokemon wearing a headband with a mega stone on it as well.

Brendan grinned as he saw the stone, "Well lets give these good folks a light show shall we?"

"Mega Evolve!" Both of the pokemon were covered in a bright light as the key stone and mega stone combined. With the flash of the Mega Evolution symbol there now stood Mega Ampharos and Mega Latios.

The referee looked on as he threw down one of his flags, "Let the battle Begin."

"Alright lets crush them fast Ampharos use Thunderpunch!" Sadly before the mega pokemon could create a single bolt of lighting Eon was right behind it.

Brendan kept his cool having his eyes closed, "Alright use Ice Beam." The stadium was covered in a bright light as the supercharged Ice Beam froze half of the stadium. The king of Hoenn still had his eyes closed as he flicked his wrist. "Now fallow that up with Calm Mind." His fighter jet like pokemon was covered in a purplish aura as it gained a increase in Sp. Atk and Sp. Def.

"Damn you! Ampharos use Dragon Pulse!" The cup winners pokemon burst ot of its ice prison and shot out a rainbow energy like dragon from its mouth.

Brendam still not caring wnough to open his eyes simply stated his command, "Language Augustus there are kids in this stadium. Eon use Dragon Pulse to counter it. Thanks to the power boost earlier, Eon overpowered its cocky opponent in two seconds flat.

"Grr Signal beam!" Like its trainer Ampharos was getting agrovatied and started blasting the bug type laser blast at random. Each shot was to slow as Eon gracefully dodged with minimal effort using its heightened speed."Damn it Wild Charge." Ampharos yelled as it jumped up covering itself in lighting.

The king of Hoenn finally opened his eyes and scowled, "I said there were kids here! Eon finish it off with Luster Purge full power!" Pink and white energy formed a sphere in front of Eons mout and just as the Wild Charge was about to hit released a beam causing to make Mega Ampharos crash to the ground an return to normal eyes with swirls.

"Ampharos is unable to battle, the winner is Brendan!" The champion praised and pet his partner before returning it to his pokeball. "Well back to my room." Avoiding any interview he entered his apartment. "Alright Ruptie come on out." The female Camerupt he recieved from a Team Magma member that was dating a Team Aqua member poped out. "Burn the clothes of anyone that tries to force their way into my room." The Volcano pokemon nodded and stood gaurd as his trainer locked the door.

"That was one hell of a one sided match _my_ champion." Zinnia was sitting on the kings sized bed, Brendan mentally recorded that as a sight to behold. Well before Aster's Hyper Voice knocked him onto the bed ruining the moment.

"Well I didn't like his attitude and he cursed in front of children. So I decided to end it was quick as I could make it." He threw his hands under his head looking up at the ceiling.

The lorekeeper climbed on to of Brendan causing him to blush, ignoring his red face she played with his partly dyed hair. "I wondered this since I saw you again at the Pokemon League but why is only the ends of your hair dyed white?"

Brendan was still embarrassed but his frown still showed his anger towards something, "Thats what happens if you get your heart broken and the drinking age in Kalos is sixteen. I woke up the day after I saw May cheating on me with Wally with a massive hangover and my hair like this. I just got used to it after awhile, it helps me look similar to when I was thirteen." His pokenav rang as he sent it to his Rayquaza earpiece, Birch its been forever, whats up? Huh get to Littleroot Town, but I am a busy guy now. Yeah I get that your field work is important but do I really have to see _them_ yet. I know its been three years but I still can't forgive her. Fine I will be there in a bit."

Zinnia looked in confusion, "Who was that?"

Brenedan threw out Delta from out the window returning Ruptie. He got him on board and they were flying off on Delta in crazy speeds. "Were going to see Prof. Birch and daughter or as you know her, my ex May."

Zinnia growled and muttered to herself, "This time I wont steal her key stone I will break her!" She stopped plotting as they landed in Littleroot the entered the famous lab of Professor Birch.

"Alright why you call me here p...Professor!" Brendan stopped as he saw the green wearing criminals each wearing a outfit that looked as if they had been on a aircraft. "Give Birch back before I have to make you!"

One of the crooks laughed, "We are Team Stratos and all we want is true peace and for that reason we shall do anything to achieve our goal!"

The king of Hoenn grabbed two poke balls as he felt three sets if footsteps behind him. Not even turning he knew who they were, "Zinnia, Wally, and…_May_…you three get the Professor I will take care of this. Scept, X-Flare lets steal the show!" With that his two ace in the hole pokemon appeared before him.

"Oh yes the Hoenn Champion Brendan, it is quite the pleasure to meet you." The grunts broke formation as Brendan saw a 23 year old man walk over with a Pidgeot on his shoulder. He was wearing all green with two scarfs and a unbuttoned trench coat, with his green pants and emerald like shoes. On the back of his coat was a modified Delta Symbol. "I know this can't be easy but I am the leader of Team Stratos Rufus. I need you to come with us now." With that his Pidgeot flew down and he opened a pokeball revealing a Talonflame. "Or we shall take you by force."

"On my dea..." Before Brendan could finished a ring with some weird energy in it appeared from nowhere. Though with a roar the legendary pokemon of Sinnoh Dialga jumpped out destroying the lab. It started to destroy Littleroot town as X-Flare and Scept freed their owner who was holding Delta's pokeball. "You two help evacuate." Brendan now placed his attention on Dialga and pointed the pokeball at it. "And your going to be mine you big lug!"

* * *

**Well next chapter its Brendan Vs Dialga. Though what was Team Stratos up to and what is the true purpose of having Hoopa. Anyways review and respond till then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Things That Heroes Do

**As promised here is Bren****dan Vs Dialga. I don't own Pokemon as many people probably don't.**

* * *

"How did Brendan face _three_ legendaries by himself when we cannot even take one on?" May stood in horror as she stood on the giant lake on top her Wailord. She, Wally, and Zinnia were mentally praising Brendan for his bravery and skill while the facing the Time Dragon Dialga. All three of them had their Mega Evolved pokemon out. May had her Mega Blaziken, Wally his Mega Gallade, and Zinnia her Mega Salamence.

"Alright High Jump Kick!" May flicked her wrist as her red pokemon jumped into the air.

"Push it back with Close Combat!" Wally's ace in the hole instantly was infront of the godly dragon and gave a barrage of blows.

"Sala knock it out with Dragon Rush." Zinnia's dragon dived in covered in a blue glow as her Salamance covered in a blue aura in the shape of a dragon hit Dialga and caused an explosion. Though the time lord only had a small scatch after the hit. "How is that even possible!"

"Simple they don't call them legendary for noting." In a green burst of light there now was Brendan on his trump card Mega Rayquaza. Unknown to the reason the others gasped as blood dripped down his face and he had cuts all over his body. He then turned as the storm created from his green dragon's ability kicked in. "Now start it off with Dragon Pulse!" The blast from the godly Mega Evolution sent Dialga flying making its former opponents annoyed. "See its all in the wrist Now use Dragon Dance." A blue and black aura with red lighting covered Rayquaza's body.

"Whoa here comes its Flash Cannon!" After Wally's warning the beam of white light was fired but smoothly dodged by Rayquaza. Unlucky for the champ Dialga wasn't playing fair anymore and sent a Roar of Time through a time rift hitting him and Delta point blank. The others screamed as they saw the burns on Brendan.

"Phew I am really out of practice…" He did an anime sweatdrop at the fact he almost got killed. "Its a good thing I gave you that berry earlier...else I'd be in one big mess. Anyways Delta hit it with Earthquake!" The boost in speed and attack power made it a sinch to hit it. Dialga had rocks fall from the sky preparing to trap the green dragon. "Alright Dragon Dance Delta use the speed to get us outa here!" As Brendan calculated where the rocks would fall his Rayquaza dodged acorrdingly. The time dragon's tail spread wide and its chest gem started to glow. "Shit its going all out with that blast, if I dodge that Littleroot town is toast! Why do heroes have to do dumbass things Dragon's Ascent!" Rayquaza was covered in green energy as he charged meeting Dialga's Roar of Time head on piercing it like a lance. The beam of the Time Lord pokemon still wreaked the town but didn't wipe it off the map. After a huge explosion Rayquaza was out cold Brendan with one of his arms broken and Dialga looking as if a gama ray burst hit it.

"BRENDAN!" Zinnia was the first to rush to the king of Hoenn's aid. She glared at Dialga's grin as it recharged. Then she noticed the cocky grin that stopped Team Aqua and Magma on her champion's face.

"Its all over now Scept use Frenzy Plant and X-Flare heat things up with Flamethrower. would ya pal!" With that the duo of Brendan's first pokemon in the two regions he traveled in jumped up from behind Dialga. Scept covered the dragon in a giant mass of roots from the ground. X-Flare lived up to his name setting the whole thing on fire causing the legendary pokemon to struggle as its strenght was being slowly wasted. "Sorry but I am simply getting you back for that time controled cheap shot. Now stop your rampage and get inside of this!" He then using his only usable arm chucked a pokeball at it. Now for a normal person you'd say that he'd have no chance of pulling it off. Though Brendan always had a nack for taking those odds and getting the best of it for he caught the rampaging god dragon. "Phew…out of all the legendaries I faced he is definetly the one that caused me the most harm to my body." With that its he was all tired out and fell asleep.

Unknown to them Professor Birch's fears had just been confirmed as he stood on his labs ruins, "Sadly Brendan this is only the first of many legendaries you will have to face."

* * *

**What cou…oh who am I kidding its to easy to get what that means. So who's up next on the Mysterious Legendary appearance list. Review and Pm me ideas and thank you for supporting.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ace in the Hole

**This story keeps surprising me every day. I mean the amount of people reading this story is mind boggling. Anyways I don't own Pokemon and thank people's sanity I don't.**

* * *

Littleroot ER

"Proffesor Birch hes going to pull through." Birch slumped, sadly he had some bad news to tell Brendan. His mother didn't survive Dialga's rampage and his father gave up his position of gym leader to Waly to vanish. The Professor didn't blame Norman at all, his wife just died and he wasn't there. "I will go in first…I think out of all of us I deserve to take his wrath." With that Birch left Zianna, Wally, May, and Steven. Even Archie and Maxie made time to see their old nemisis in this dark hour. It was about three hours when a crash was heard. The others rushed in to find Birch knocked out and Brendan who had just come out of surgery missing.

Zinnia was the first to snap having to have to be held back before she hunted her mate down. Steven looked at the traces on how Brendan escaped, "Thats strange? This reminds me of…Unova!"

Unova: Moor of Icirrus

Brendan woke up sitting in a small pile of grass, he remembered knocking Birch out after he found out his parents were gone. So it wasn't surpising, what was surpising was that Virizon, Cobalion, Terrakion the three legendary pokemon of Unova were standing before him. "I am dreaming aren't I."

_"Good excuse but no…lord of Hoenn welcome to our home." _Brendan eyes widen, did Cobalion just talk! _"There is not much time for us to speak. So tell us now, what is troubling you?"_ Brendans white strands of dyed hair blocked out his eyes.

"My family is gone, my mother was killed and my father is who knows where." Even at 19 Brendan had to let this out. "WHERE WAS HE! I WAS FIGHTING OF ANOTHER WORLD DESTROYING POKEMON AND HE'S OFF GETTING DRUNK AS WE SPEAK THE BASTARD!" He then looked as he was covered in a blue torrent of water. "What is this?"

_"Immature as always, Keldeo!" _Terrakion's voice boomed as the little blue pokemon ran up and tackled the champion of Hoenn causing said champion to wince due to his injuries. With that all three of the legendary trio touched Keldeo as he transformed into his Resolute form. _"I wish we could help you Brendan but we have another crisis to deal with. We leave you Keldeo. Please he is young and dislikes pokeballs so don't send him into his unless its a emergancy. We also ask you treat him well, like you he has gone through hardship. Keldeo we ask you to serve this man well, protect him from what is to come. Now if you need us we have to help fight off Team Plasma." _With that they flashed off into the distance.

"Team who…Hey let me fi…ow!" Keldeo rushed over to support his new trainer. "Thanks…wow forgot I didn't give you a nickname yet…you know what I am calling you Ace. Cause for some reason you and me are going to be unbeatable…that or I still can't beat Steven in poker and you may be good luck." After saying this Brendan was hit with another burst of water. "I deserved that…" With a sudden flash of neon blue the duo vanished.

Unknown to them a Ice type gym leader turned movie star watched the whole event, "Did Cress put something in that food I ate?"

Littleroot town

Now Steven has seen weird and he has seen weird. Seeing the champion of Hoenn, who he and the others were looking for hours to find him, with the mythical pokemon Keldeo appear in a giant flash of neon blue light was definetly wierd. It didn't take long till Zinnia and Brendan's Keldeo were the only ones allowed in. Steven was getting a call from an old friend, "…How did he get there in a few minutes. What _they _were with him. This is troubling the problems there already and they still made time to see him. Well I know…look I will have him ready when you want to have your guys host it again."

Inside the Room

"Zinnia, I want you to have Dialga…"

The lorekeeper was in shock as the pokeball was in her hands. "Why are you trusting me with this? You know what this did…"

Ace used his horn to help Brendan up, "Well I need someone to take my place while I recover. That and I never repaid you for helping me obtain Delta, but I need to thank you for being for me now. Which is why I am going to do this." Sitting now he cupped Zinnia's cheek and landed a kiss on her lips.

Outside the Door to the Room

"How dare she! I saw Brendan's talent before her before _anyone_ he is _mine_! Thats it I will beat her and win my man's Love! We're leaving Ali." The Altaria nodded and fallowed its trainer as she left.

* * *

**Sorry if Brendan's mothers death seems random, but I couldn't come up with a proper death for her yet. I will soon do so, though if your wondering Brendan is still kinda in denial that his mother died. Anyways please review and respond as I promise that the next chapter will be better.**


	5. Chapter 5: Masquerade

**Well these next few chapters will be Zinnia centric. Don't worry Brendan will be back soon, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Lilycove City

"Man why does he have to be on bedrest for a month…I finally have him!" Zinnia yelled at the sky to try and take care of her rage to no avail. Then she saw a crowd of people and her most hated of Brendan's old friends May standing in front of a man wearing a Silver mask that looked like a Metang's face with one eye exposed but hidden in darkness. He had a black cloak covering him.

"Well I was just commenting…no reason to get mad. Though do you really think your on Wallace's level when it comes to contests, don't make me laugh." The man shrugged, his voice was a deep tone that seemed to be created by the mask he wore.

May's short temper flared, "Just who do you think you are!"

A "heh" was heard behind the mask, "My name is Slate, I am simply someone who knows a thing or two about contests…but don't mind me if you don't want any tips." He started to turn around.

"How 'bout I show I don't need your help!" May threw out Blaziken and glared at the cocky bastard she was challenging. Zinnia was hoping she would get destroyed by this guy, after thinking so she tilting her head wondering if that was cruel or not.

Slate only had his pokeball fall out his sleeve into his hand, "Alright then Metagross lets go." With a flash of light the others stood in awe at the _shiny _Metagross before the masked trainer. On its left arm was a Metagrossite tied to its right front arm. "Don't worry I don't need to Mega evolve to win…" The wind blew as silence took over, showing no emotion he motioned May to start.

Her temper controlling her, with a snap of her fingers Blaziken charged using its right foot ablaze. A spin was added to make it a drill of fire. The kick looked flashy and nice but it was blocked by the Steel type's single front left arm. "How did it just take Blaze Kick head on!?"

"Zen Headbutt!" With a burst of speed Slate's pokemon sent its opponent flying. "Time for the coup de grâce Earthquake." The shiny Metagross slamned its legs into the ground causing the ground to bend and crack with the impact sending Blaziken up into the air. By the time May's prize pokemon hit the pavement it was clear she was outclassed. "You sure you don't want any pointers?" She turned her head huffing as the crowd split as Zinna walked over to see this for herself

"Pretty good…" The crowd split again as contest star Lisa with her partner Ali stood there. "Almost as good as my star Brendan."

Less than two seconds Zinnia looked like a angered Gyarados, "YOUR star! Listen you pampered brat he is mine!"

"Well I saw him first!"

"Well I didn't smother him ever time we meet."

"Well I never risked the world for a stupid prophecy!"

"Well you didn't get him one of his most powerful pokemon!"

"Well I didn't BITE him!"

Slate did an anime sweatdrop watching the two go back and forth. "Ladies can't we settle this in a more civilized manner…" The masked man looked of as a lightbulb went off. "I know the Delta Contest Spetacular! Its tommorow, why don't you two settle your love rivalry there."

Both girls huffed scowling with Lisa speaking first "Fine don't cry when I win Brendan's love."

Zinnia scowled even more now, "It will be you crying once you lose." The two stomped off. Slate walked off leaving May standing there alone in confusion.

The female trainer tilt her head, "What just happened?"

Lilycove Inn

Lightning struck through the lights onto the floor as Slate sitting on a Magnezone. "Who knew that Magnemite Volt Switch transportation would work, got to give Steven and Watson a hand.

"You could do that now." Slate was taking off his mask as a Steven walked up to him, "you sure about this."

"Of course. I will make sure I don't strain myself. This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Galaxy: Enter the Masked man Slate! Yeah can't say anymore so please review guys.**

***Galaxy Disappears in a Spiral of Black Fire***


	6. Chapter 6: Detla Contest 1

**Sorry guys been spending my time using my Slurpuff to kick ass. That and getting ready for the Battle of Generations Masters Division. Though enough of that I am back but sill don't own pokemon. BTW: My Slurpuffed 1 shot an Arceus on Free Battle Spot…so yeah no Distortion World for me. Cause Arceus can't touch this *Slurpuff starts dancing*:D**

* * *

"Man this contest stuff is hard, how did my champion become a master at this so fast?" Zinnia was panting as she just got finished training with May on being ready to beat Lisa.

May gave a regretful smile before speaking. "Brendan is a lucky guy, he has two girls who will do anything to gain his love. Makes me regret what I did to him…" After saying that she was imediently slapped. "I deserve that. The thing is I couldn't deal with him being the champ never being around for me…I had enough of it so I thought if I made him jealous I could get him to rethink."

Zinna tilted her head as her eyes got wide, "So then…"

"Right it was a lie to make him jealous, but it backfired. His left arm and his hair paid the price for my selfishness." May started to tear up alittle thinking it over.

"Wait a second he only throws his pokeballs with his right arm now. What happened to his left?" Zinnia was getting worried if Brendan was leaving some info out on his "dark days" after all.

"Well he was of age to drink in Kalos, plus with his pent up rage from being heartbroken, which lead to him getting into a bar fight one way or another. One day he got cut on his left arm, a large one that tore through his forearm. From what the doctors said for four months he had to slowly have it recover. Thus to continue his training he just used his right arm to throw pokeballs. While its fine now I still messed up his life."

Zinnia still had a scowl on her face. "I will beat some sense into you when I sm truly Brendan's girlfriend. For now lets train."

Day of the Contest

"Welcome everyone to the Delta Contest Spectacular celebrating our King of Hoenn Brendan, here we have a massive entance of 650 people…the largest yet. Not to mention the champ is probaly watching this as he recovers. In six long years this is the first time he is here to witnes this. To start off the show is the Steel Gaurdian Slate!"

Waiting Room

Lisa watched in intrest as her tone seemed suspicious. "So he joined too…I have a feeling he wanted us here. She watched on as his Ferrothorn shot spikes into the air.

On Stage

"Ferrothorn Power Whip!" As vines shot from its apendges the spikes rained down. With each exploding spike came sparkles raining down. "Now for the coup de grâce, Gyro Ball!" Spining at incredible speed for the sluggish pokemon it created a tornado of sparkles. The crowd went wild as the show stopped.

Waiting Room

"I see your up Zinnia nice dress…" Slate gazed upon a neat white dress that showed her tan stomach but leaving her legs covered mostle with the long hemline and chest covered by the bigger top. All 'n all she looked beautiful.

On stage

"Next up is our preformer the Lore Queen Zinnia and her Dragalge."

Zinnia smiled as she waved her pokemon dancing around as well. "First of all lets give them some fireworks Draga…Draco Meteor!" Her sea dragon fired its attack into the air in a spiral to give it a bigger light show. "Now Play Rough!" Using the Meteors as steping stones it rushed to the top of the stage area.

In the Waiting Room.

"PLAY ROUGH! The amount of breeding to get that move of Dragalge is insane, to think that talentless dragon girl has one."

On Stage

"Oh man this is so much fun! I finally get it! Why you tried this out Brendan my champion. Draga Aqua tail!" Now using the water jet focused in its tail Zinnia's Dragalge soared through the crowd refreshing while dazzling them. "Lets wrap this up Tail Whip!" Using the water jet Dragalge now used its tail like a trampoline sumersaulting and backflipping in the air. It laned down as some people in the crowd lifted up some 10 signs. "Thank you everyone!" Zinnia was snuggled by her dragon as she scratched its chin gently."

In the Waiting Room

"A good performance Zinnia dear...I believe "your champion" would have "rewarded you" for such a performance. I mean with that dress I think he wishes he wasn't on bedrest. His steel grey cloak ruffed in the wind as his shiny Metang mask revealed no secrets.

Zinnia was blushing, so embaressed at the thoughts in her head she couldn't talk right. "Ohyoureallythinkso?" Before she was answered she ran off face like a tomato now.

Slate gave a light chukle as he walked through the hallways. "Oh I know so, I know the champion better than people give me credit for…"

* * *

**Galaxy: A friend of mine came up with this. I will start a point system on who Slate is, for one he is not a Oc. You guess right you gain 5 points. Only PM answers will be accepted, no spoiling for others. Till then goodbye and review. **

**P.S.: ALL HAIL SLURPUFF :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Delta Contest 2(Evil Strikes)

**Back to the swing of things. I do not own pokemon…that is all.**

* * *

"That Slate guy is fishy…" Zinnia watched the masked trainer walk along the hallway. Whispering to May who was sitting next to her.

"How so." May said also seeing the favorite to win walk off. "Other than he is a mysterious man who kicked my ass…dissed me…and now he is the fan favorite after his performance…was thinking he was Brendan but he throws with his left arm. We know Brendan can't do that due to his injuries."

Zinnia turned over to May in confusuon. "That makes no sense I saw Slate use his right arm to throw out that shiny Metagross." The two of them started gossiping on how he could be.

"Whatcha ladies talking about?" The two girls yelped as the devil they were speaking of was right behind them. "You talking about whats under this?" He reached for the mask and mimiced the motion to take it off stopping just before he removed it. "Sorry girls I have to save this Idenity for later." With a chuckle he walked off.

Zinnia took another look at him as he left. "Hmn…who are you?" Zinnia's thoughts were interrupted as the Contest stage exploded.

The Stage Area

A hoard of men wearing all green ran onto the stage. To a certain few they were known as Team Stratos. Slate was standing before them. "I swear first you ruined the champion's life and now the contest in his honor. In a flash a Bisharp and an Aegislash was next to him. "Let's see what your can do…" The masked man said, a strand of green escaped from his hood.

Waiting Room Area

"Its them again we have to stop them." Zinnia said, she and May started to run to the door only for another contestant blocking their way.

"Oh no I don't care if the contest stage is destroyed we're settling this now!" Lissa

said putting her hands on her hips. Her glare screamed that Zinnia wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"May go on ahead." The professor's daughter left as Zinnia cracked her neck. "Let's go you spoiled Furfro!" They both sent out their signature pokemon. The Salamance and Altiara cried out as they mega evolved.

Hospital

Rufus grinned as he walked up to the hospital doors. Though two Mightyena blocked his path. "Who dares!"

"I believe we do sky lover!" The leader of Team Aqua Archie walked up grinning. He was wearing his old outfit from six years ago.

"Trust us. Brendan will wipe the floor with you." The leader of Team Magma Maxie said as he also walked up. "You might as well as give up now. Also Archie the best you could do was skylover."

"I am used to insulting you land lover." Archie said rolling his eyes.

Rufus burst out laughing. "You relics think you are comparable to me. What a joke, Team Stratos will show the world how much Team Aqua and Magma are!"

Both of the former villians of Hoenn bursted out in rage. "You're dead Greenhorn!"

Brendans Hospital Room

"Guess recovery isn't an option." Brendan threw on a black torn cape to make up for his lack of clothes at the moment, his upper torso still covered in bandages. "Alright I have to stop that next legendary. If I don't Hoenn will be placed under an eternal nightmare." His Keldo and a shiny Metagross fallowed him out a door.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry that it took so long but I have been busy. So I am taking a small portion of a pm I got. So heres a 1 point each multi question quiz.(Note Question 2 is opinion based and points will be delivered when the chapter comes out. Why would I make such a question? Cause its fun :D)**

**1\. Last chapters question, Who is Slate(multiple person answers accepted)**

**2\. Who will win? Rufus or the Archie/Maxie Tag Team?**

**3\. What's the max attack stat X-Flare can have?**

**2 Point Bonus: What Legendary is Brendan about to face?**

**Have fun and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8:Two Halves of Slate

**Yeah I know I am late people. I apologize but between school and the rest of my life I just wasn't capable to continue writing this as frequent as I could. Due to the time spent between now and the last chapter. There may be drastic changes of where this story may go. I hope not to bother you all if I leave a plot hole or two. Without further ado I give to you the newest Chapter: "The Two Halves of Slate!" **

**-Also I get I made some name mistakes, looking back got no Idea why I never corrected myself then. I will however get to it, though it will take some time.**

* * *

Slate was against a wall, Bisharp on one side, Aggron on the other. "Well think you got me cornered, eh. You haven't seen anything yet."

There was about a good fifty or so Delta grunts each using various flying type pokemon. Each looked more sinister then the last. "Oh really punk you think you got a trick. Show us."

_"If you are so insistent alright then!" _The grunts eyes widened as they Saw another Slate behind them. Wearing the exact outfit from the Metang looking mask the spit out some steam as he walked forward, the red eyes glowing like a beacon straight to the depths of hell. To the second one wearing an unbuttoned gray trench coat with a black tight muscle shirt underneath. Black pants with a chain down the left pant leg and metal spikes near the cuff. His left arm was however draped in bandages. A Shiny Metagross to his left. The grunts backed off in complete fear of the twin of the masked man. Forgetting there was another one right behind them as they were now trapped by the two. _"We are Slate, we are the face of your regret, born from the hatred you caused. Whenever there is tyrant always know that I shall be there to haunt you. Carve this mask into your very soul so you may fear me. Turn back from your wicked ways, or face the consequences. We are Slate, we are chaos, we are order, we are LEGION!" _The two said at the same time, except for the 'We are legion" part only the first Slate said that, the duo's red eye's casting a red glow on the grunts.

"RUN!" The Delta grunts didn't even notice the slip up as they just ran for their lives trying in some way to get away from the duo.

The second Slate just took off his mask revealing it to be Brendan. "We are _legion_? Slate would never say that Wally!"

Wally just gasped for fresh air as he took off the broken mask. "How the hell was I supposed to know! I have only been him for 9 hours idiot. Also how the hell do you wear this mask so comfortably it is so hard to breathe with the thing on?!"

"Skillz, and give enough bad times, you get used to it." Brendan said shrugging.

"We should have not let you play Undertale while you recovered, how you beat Sans so quick boggles me." Wally said pouting. Looking back to an old gamerholic like Brendan, giving him a game like that was bound to turn into an obsession.

"Wasn't he the reason you gave up on gen-" Brendan started the most devilish smirk on his face."

"Shut up why you have to talk about that!" Wally said cheeks red about the fact that Brendan rubbed in his face again that he was better at something than he was.

"You helped in the plot that made me dye half my hair white. You owe me…a lot."

Wally froze, once again his best friend had him there. In hindsight he only first thought on that plan of May's was for once rub something in Brendan's face. Then the reaction involving the new Hoenn champion's alcoholism kicked in and regret was all Wally felt to this day. How could he be so stupid to break Brendan like that. Then again as of late nothing was going right for his best friend. With the Dialga attack taking his mother and his father leaving cause he felt like a failure to his family. Brendan's life after becoming champion was anything but perfect. It was like karma kicked him in the teeth for all the times he saved the world. It just wasnt fair in Wally's opinion.

"Hey Brendan, why did you make Slate."

Brendan got a solemn face as he looked down. "I made him incase I wanted to fake my death. That way I didn't look like a champion who gave up and a complete wuss. It was back in Kalos when I came up with this. Nowadays I just keep it as a cool persona just to be mysterious. Might tell the girls after Halloween. Anyways might as well get off the outfits."

Wally sweardropped. "You're a dick to them, you know that."

* * *

**I do not own undetale just to add for a disclaimer. I did however beat the Sans boss. :p**

**Anyways I apologize for these short chapters I will try to get longer chapters as I continue but I hope you enjoy this update. Again apologize for the delay.**

**P.S: If I misspelled a name of a person or a place I apologize. Names aren't my strong suit. I go with the closest as I can with my "bird memory" as I call it.**


End file.
